The present invention relates to a closure clip for the closure of bags and the like, a method for applying this clip to bags and a machine therefore.
Conventionally, the open end of a bag is closed either by sealing or by applying a clip. In the case of using clips, the clips mostly are metal strips bent around the gathered end of the bag. Such metal clips are widely used, since they can easily be applied and since the clip material on stock is a continuous wire, which before applying is cut into sections.
However, when packaging food into bags, it has absolutely to be avoided that any metal particles are present in the food. Therefore, it is necessary to examine the closed packages with regard to the presence of metal particles. When packages are closed with metal clips, these clips will interfere with metal detectors so that this examination is difficult to be carried out.